


Snowing & Balling, Skating & Kissing

by Orionis_03



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidents, Bisexual Female Character, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice, Ice Skating, Kissing, Love, One Shot, POV First Person, Pansexual Character, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Short One Shot, Snow, Snowball Fight, Sweet, Teaching, female-female relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionis_03/pseuds/Orionis_03
Summary: When ice skating goes wrong (but so right).-Thasmin One ShotPOV: 13th Doctor
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Snowing & Balling, Skating & Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> The first day of December calls for snowy fluff! Might not be able to get a one-shot out every day of December but I'll give it a go!  
> PS: have yall seen the Revolution of the Daleks trailer?? Release my poor space babie and give her back to her sad gf Chibnall!!
> 
> Enjoy! Xxx

"Ryan!" I heard you yell, a shriek in your voice as clumps of crisp, white snow fell from the back of your coat where Ryan had lobed his quickly made snowball at you. He just laughed and ran in a retreat, gone even before you could bend down and scoop up a ball of your own into your bare hands. A pout came upon your lips, and I had half a mind to chase after him, for both my amusement and playful revenge for you.

Instead, I just made my way over, frozen lumps crunching under my boots while I rummaged through my pockets for gloves for you, and the gentle wind blew my hair into my eyes, making me stagger. You must have noticed cause, suddenly, you were gripping onto my arms, steadying me.

"Easy, Doctor," your breath was warm against my nose and clouded in the brisk air and had a hint of laughter, "might end up rolling down a hill."

I giggled because that was something that I would do, especially if it made you laugh harder than the simple imagining of it did.

"Not to worry, Yaz," I spoke against my rainbow scarf - a present from you oh so long ago, bought from the charity shop on Earth. "I'm an expert with snow! Did you know I once came second in the 56th-century ice dancing show?"

You scoffed, and it was whimsical, intended to mock, but I couldn't coerce myself to be mad, never at you.

"I'd pay to see you on ice skates. Bet you wouldn't last two seconds."

Oh, how I loved a challenge. "Wanna test that theory, Yasmin?"

-

I then found myself with you on a frozen waterfall, the ice glistening in the moonlight - so bright it was daylight. Smudged colours that were you skating past flashed across the crystal-like-ice, following you like a shadow as you flew across effortlessly, brown curls twirling around your head as you spun and danced and laughed.

I just stood on the edge, a bit away from you, my feet trembling on my skates as I watched, immersed in your every move, your arms wide and bird-like, strong legs pushing you, driving you towards me.

"Come on!" You encouraged, slowing to a halt and grabbing my hand in your now gloved ones (thanks to my favourite, colourful pair of mittens from my coat). You pulled, and I panicked, my legs widening on the slippery surface in the hopes to steady myself, which you did anyways by holding my arm. "It's okay, Doctor. I'll help you."

Oh, how I thanked you.

I remembered how your feet moved earlier, and I tried to copy, only to shift about an inch across the glacier. Nevertheless, you smiled.

"That's it," you moved smoother alongside me, right into the middle of the creek, never letting go of my arm, "keep going. You're doing great."

"Guess I've lost my touch, ey?" I tried to joke, to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh, I dunno." You mused, "I was awful on my first go-around when my cousin, Rani, tried to teach me."

The ice screeched as you slipped in front of me, grabbing both of my hands tight, not that it hurt or that I minded, and I just looked up at your beaming face.

"Take it nice and slow, yeah? And focus on me."

Oh, I was, so much so that - when I finally noticed that I was gliding in rhythm with you - we had already made it well across the lake, right to the end - towards the snowy hillside that I couldn't see the bottom-end of; it was just a drop.

I tried to warn you while both of us glided faster as you laughed and urged me further, clearly enjoying yourself.

"YA-"

Too late. The backs of your skates' blades hit the softer, snowy ground, and you lost your balance, and I crashed into you, forcing you towards the ground.

And you took me with you, and we were both then rolling down the hill. Your shoulders, and knees, and elbows bashed me in my sides, and your hair was in my mouth and eyes. My head crashed into your chest, and my arms and legs got crushed against the hard ground as we continued to plummet. Flecks of grass and leaves and white flakes got tangled into your hair. And the crunching of snow and the breaking of twigs were drowned by your pained grunts, and I was glad we finally came to a stop, with you on top of me.

Your grey coat got smudged with dirt, and your jeans were just as rumpled. But you still had that light brown in your eyes that put the grime to shame when you shot up to look at me then at the hill, our messy downfall imprinted into the slush, then you looked back at me and started to laugh. And I couldn't help but laugh with you.

"Jesus," I felt your giggle through my jumper, through my flesh and bones and into my twin hearts - which started to pound at the fact that you still laid on me. Your body was light, and your arms caged against my ears that perked up at your question, "are you okay?"

"Smashing!"

Smashing my hands down against the ground, I started to rise, you shuffling so I didn't bash you in the face, but then you sat still in my lap and pried a small stick from my hair.

It was then, and only then - when you leant closer (maybe to study the specks of soil in my locks or the scratch on my head which I chose to ignore) and our noses bumped - that your eyes dropped down to mine and my hands dropped to your hips.

You must have wanted it as much as I knew I did too - but I never expected you to go through with it. And again, you proved me wrong, with your mouth suddenly against mine. Your lips were pink against the pink of mine, and the skin was hot and soft and plump.

Like on the ice, I tried to mimic you, even went as far as to pull you closer when your arms wrapped around my neck and your tongue found its way between my teeth. And just like on the ice, we knocked together a bit too hard, and you banged into me and sent me backwards, and I took you with me. The back of my head hit the ground, and I found myself not caring as I felt you laugh against my lips. And I laughed with you, right against your lips, not wanting to separate.

Maybe I hadn't lost my touch after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, ain't the sweet! Bit on the short side but I spat this out in one hour!
> 
> Hope you liked it! Xxx


End file.
